The ring
by Chrisy12
Summary: A wedding is, for most people, the happiest day of their lives. But for some it's a nerve racking ordeal. And for Sesshomaru it's the later. Read and find out why. R&R Please.


Hi ALL! This is for the contest over at DeviantArt. It's my very first AU and I'm kinda nervous that I botched it up XP Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru or any of the other Inuyasha characters; I just borrow them for my sick amusement XD

The ring

He could feel the cold sweat running down his forehead and down to his neck. His hands felt sticky with sweat as well. He had butterflies in his stomach and he was sure that any minute he was going to get sick all over the white carpet under his shoes. That was the last thing he wanted to do in a place like this. Why was he so nervous? This was nothing. He could get through it. He knew he could. He started playing with the ring in his pocket.

_But what if something goes wrong?_ He asked him self.

_Nothings going to go wrong, nothing could. _A little voice said in the back of his head. But that wasn't good enough for him; he had to argue with it.

_A lot of things can go wrong, what if someone objects?_

_No ones going to object, who would?_

_Just shut up for now, I'll deal with you after the service, if there is a service. _

_Okay, but your being way to negative. _The voice went away and left him with his miserable thoughts. He must have looked as bad as he felt because he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked next to him and saw his brother looking at him with concern in his eyes.

"Hay man what's up? You shouldn't be this nervous." Inuyasha was dressed in a black tuxedo just like he was. But in his opinion he looked better in it. Inuyasha and him self looked just like their father, the great Taiyoukai Inu-no-Taisho who was sitting in the front row on the right hand side with his step mother Izayoi. All three of them had long silver hair and piercing golden eyes. Inu-no-Taisho had one purple stripe down each of his checks; Sesshomaru had two maroon color stripes down each of his and a crescent moon on his forehead. Inuyasha didn't have any of these markings, but he had two dog ears on the top of his head, and right now they were twitching waiting for a reply. He was still playing with the ring.

"I'm not nervous; I think it was the food this morning." He whispered back to him and smirked, because he knew what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"There's nothing wrong with Kagome's cooking!" He whispered as loud as he dared with is father sitting in front of him, him and his mother were already looking at them curiously. Sesshomaru smirked again, and Inuyasha new what he was up too.

"Okay buddy, don't think that I don't know what you're up to, I'm NOT going to embarrass my self and mom and dad. So don't even try it." He said standing up straight again.

"We'll see little brother, we'll see." The organ player started to play the wedding march and everyone stood up and turned towards the center aisle. He turned the ring over in his hand. Kagome came down the aisle first dressed in a light blue bride's maid dress with dark blue roses going down the right side. Her hair was pined up in a bun with a few strands of her ebony locks falling down to frame her face. Sesshomaru knew that she was his brother's girl but he couldn't help but think that she looked very pretty like that. Then next came Rin, she was absolutely stunning in that dress with her hair all done up, and the only word in his mind at that moment was. _'Mine.'_

She walked right up to him, smiled, and turned to the left to stand next to Kagome. Then Sango came walking down the aisle in her white wedding dress, looking very beautiful herself. Her hair was in a pony tail and a small white Lilly flower was tucked tightly behind her right ear. Sesshomaru looked to his right and saw Miroku looking at Sango with love in his eyes. It came as a big shock when Inuyasha told him and their parents that Miroku had purposed to Sango. The three of them had grown up together and all the time he had known him he was never the one girl kinda guy. Until he met Sango, then everything changed.

He chased her everywhere trying to get her to notice him, and she did, with her fist. It took him almost a year to finally get her to go out with him, and two years later here they stood, about to become husband and wife. He was one of the best men. Miroku couldn't decide between him and Inuyasha, so they both stood up here now, and Sesshomaru didn't like the attention. As the ceremony carried on Sesshomaru continued to finger the ring in his pocket, and when it came time for Miroku to slip the wedding ring on Sango's finger Inuyasha handed it to him. The ring in his pocket was for Rin, and he planed on giving it to her at the reception, that was one of the reasons why he was nervous, he couldn't guarantee that she'd say yes, but he was almost positive. And he was sweating like a pig because he knew that if she DID say yes, that in a few months time he'd be standing up here again, and he REALLY didn't like the attention.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest's words broke through Sesshomaru thoughts and he looked up just in time to watch Miroku bend to kiss Sango lightly on the lips. As the music started again Sango and Miroku walked down the aisle arm and arm, then Rin and himself went followed by Inuyasha and Kagome.

"They looked happy don't they?" Rin asked him as they waived to the couple in the limousine on there way to the reception. He looked down at her and gave a small smile while flipping the ring over in his pocket.

"Yes, they did." She smiled back at him. He gave the ring a good squeeze.

_Soon Rin, soon._

Well, how was it? It sucked didn't it? Oh well, let me know what you think!


End file.
